


Ducky's Accident

by orphan_account



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Accident, Anthro, Cloaca, Humor, Scat, Toilet, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ducky visits her friend Ruby and uses the toilet.  However, when she accidentally falls in, she is trapped inside when Ruby comes to use it.
Kudos: 3





	Ducky's Accident

Ducky's Accident  
_____________________

Ducky came to her friend Ruby's house. After knocking for over a minute, she found that the oviraptor didn't respond. Luckily, she knew where the key was and climbed up and opened it herself. She was vertically challenged, compared to her friend Ruby, as she was younger and not fully grown yet. 

She headed inside and could hear her friend Ruby sleeping. She figured that she would just sit around and watch TV. But first she felt she would need to use the toilet. Unfortunately, Ruby's toilet was made for a bigger dinosaur than her, so she would need something to hold her so that wouldn't fall into it. She tied some floss around herself and the other section to a cup that was holding a bunch of toothbrushes. She then climbed up to the toilet, leaving her shorts and underwear on the floor below. She pooped and peed. As she was a dinosaur, her waste came out of her cloaca instead of an anus and a urethra. Her solid waste came out first, followed by her liquid waste. When she went to reach for toilet paper to wipe herself, however, she slipped and fell over the edge. Much to her horror, the weight of the cup of toothbrushes wasn't what she had hoped and it feel down off the counter, causing her to plunge into the toilet. The cup landed on top of her, blocking her from view of anyone who would look into the toilet. Most of her body was trapped underwater, except for her eyes and her nose, allowing her still to breath.

The crash of the toothbrushes and the clatter of the cup had woken Ruby up. She got up and looked around, but found nothing. Deciding to start her day, she headed into the bathroom to take a shower. 

Ducky watched as her friend Ruby walked into the bathroom. She tried to call out to Ruby, but only succeeded in getting toilet water in her mouth and making bubbles in the water. Ruby didn't look into the toilet, but instead she proceeded to strip off all of her clothes until she was totally naked and climbed into the shower. 

Much to Ducky's surprise, Ruby began to sing. 

♪ Wash my feathers and wash my head.  
Scrub off all the skin that's dead.  
Use soap and water on my chest.  
Scrub all the dirt off my breasts.♪

Ducky had no idea that Ruby sang in the shower. She'd never been bold enough to walk into the bathroom while she knew Ruby was in the shower when she had been in the house before. Also, the bathroom fan, which needed replacing, had such a loud hum that any singing Ruby might have done while Ducky had been there in the past had been droned out by the loud hum of the fan.

Since Ruby was unaware that her impromptu singing was being overheard, she continued with her bathing song.

♫ Wash my arms, legs and tail.  
Was all the dirt off my nails.  
Wash my cloaca so it won't itch.  
Wash wash wash till I'm one clean sexy bitch.♫

Ducky had to admit that Ruby was sexy. Boys often turned their heads to stare whenever she walked by, and this was with clothes. Ducky felt sure that if the boys could see her now, nude with her breasts and cloaca exposed, that their penises would poke out of their cloacae. 

♬ Clean off my belly, face, and ass.  
Make my sexy looks first class.  
Wash and wash till the dirt's all gone.  
Look good so the boys will fawn.♬

Ducky sighed. Ruby definitely obsessed a lot over her appearance. The irony was that, so far, she still didn't have a boyfriend, though Ducky was sure that would change any day now. After Ruby had washed every part of her body, she climbed out of the tub and put a towel around her breasts. "I really have to pee so it's good that I''m in the bathroom already so I don't have to go far so that I can go pee." she said. To Ducky's horror, she saw the naked rear end of Ruby sit down on the seat, blocking out a lot of the light. 

"No, no, no!" the parasaurolophus pleaded. However, all she succeeded in doing was getting her mouth full of nasty toilet water. She could only look up helplessly as Ruby's cloacal vent opened up and urine began to pour down out of it toward her. Three-quarters of a second later, the urine splashed into the water, some of it hitting Ducky as well. The piss began to foam as it mixed with the water. Ducky wanted to yell but she knew that all she'd do it get piss-tainted water in her mouth. PSSSSSSHHHHT! The urine continued to pour out of her open cloacal cavity and into the bowl, splashing Ducky and turning the water more and more yellow. Ruby had a full bladder, so it took her at least two minutes to pee it all out. 

However, Ducky's problems weren't over. She next saw Ruby's cloaca open again. This time, feces was crowning out of it. Ducky yelled, despite getting toilet water in her mouth, but Ruby couldn't hear her. PWICKA! PWICKA! PWICKA! More and more poop came out of her expanded vent until finally it fell into the toilet with a PLOP and a SPLASH. 

PHHHHHBT! Gas came out of her cloaca, followed by an even bigger log of shit, which fell out of her body and collided with Ducky. More and more scat came out of Ruby until she had fully vacated her rectum. When done, she wipe her vent clean and then pulled the handle on the toilet. Ducky span around and around and went underwater in the pipes. Luckily, she could handle being underwater for extended periods of time, so she survived until she surfaced in the sewers. She found some leaves to cover her lower half and returned back to Ruby's house. She came at night so as not to be spotted in her scant clothing. 

"Ducky, what are you doing out here nearly half-naked?" she gasped.  
"I went into your house and falled into the toilet and you went on me and then you flushed me."  
"Oh dear! I wouldn't have done that if I'd known you'd been there, but I did do it as I didn't know."  
"That's ok. Just let me take a bath."  
"Will do."  
"By the way, you sing great, you do."  
"You heard my singing?"  
"Yep, yep, yep."  
"I hadn't intended to be listened to."  
"And I hadn't intended to be pooped on and peed on and flushded down the toilet, oh no, no, no."  
"Fair enough, let's pretend this incident never happened."  
"Agreed."


End file.
